Diane (Nanatsu no Taizai)
|-|Pre-Training= |-|Post-Training= Summary Diane (ディアンヌ) is one of the members of the Seven Deadly Sins and is known as the Serpent's Sin of Envy. She is a member of the Giant Clan, and is thus much larger than ordinary humans, including her fellow Deadly Sins. Her Sacred Treasure is the Hammer Gideon, which unleashes the full potential of her power, Creation. Powers and Stats Tier: 'Low 7-B'. Higher with Earth Manipulation and Heavy Metal | Low 7-B. Higher with Earth Manipulation and Heavy Metal | 7-B. Higher '''with Earth Manipulation | At least '''7-B, likely higher | At least 7-B, likely higher. Higher '''with Earth Manipulation and Heavy Metal | At least '''High 7-A, possibly higher. Higher '''with Earth Manipulation and Heavy Metal '''Name: Diane Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Female Age: 750 Classification: Giant, Serpent's Sin of Envy, Member of Seven Deadly Sins Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Can turn her body into metal, Can turn the ground into quicksand, Expert Hammer Wielder and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, and Statistics Amplification via Dancing, Large Size (Type 0) Attack Potency: Small City Level '''(Shattered Griamore's barrier, split apart Byzel rock. Went toe to toe with Meliodas, and was noted to be comparable to him by Gowther, casually punched through her Golems. Superior to Howzer). '''Higher '''with Heavy Metal (One shot Howzer) and Earth Manipulation | '''Small City level (Matched sealed Meliodas blow for blow). Higher with Earth Manipulation and Heavy Metal | City level (Obliterated a huge volume of rock when she struck the ground with Gideon and via creation). Higher with Earth Manipulation (Gideon amplifies her control over the Earth) | At least City level, likely higher with her "Friends" (King's Golem easily destroyed Dolor's Golem which was stronger than King himself) | At least City level, likely higher (She can easily raise her magic power up to 15,000 and stated she could grow stronger). Higher with Heavy Metal and Earth Manipulation | At least Large Mountain level, possibly higher (Has a power level higher than King's at the time plus she can take on the weaker members of the Seven Deadly Sins. She was able to fight Escanor, though he could be toying with her). Higher with Heavy Metal and Earth Manipulation (Destroyed swarms of Skeletons, who were powerful enough to challenge herself and King) Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''(Comparable to Meliodas, easily dodged Gowther's attacks) | '''Massively Hypersonic (While not as fast as her smaller form, she can still keep up with Meliodas, Ban, and Hendrickson in combat) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class G+ (Casually wields a hammer that weighs over a ton and can carve up a small mountain with a single move). Higher 'with Earth Manipulation (Lifted a large amount of land, restrained Demon Hendrickson) 'Striking Strength: 'Small City Class'. Higher with Heavy Metal | Small City Class. Higher with Heavy Metal | City Class | At least City Class, likely higher | At least City Class, likely higher. Higher with Heavy Metal | At least Large Mountain Class, possibly higher. Higher with Heavy Metal Durability: Small City Level '''(Withstood attacks from Meliodas and Howzer), '''Higher '''with Heavy Metal | '''City level (Took punches from Meliodas, and also tanked attacks from Guila though she pretended to get hurt to get attention from Meliodas; managed to survive attacks from Dreyfus, Gilthunder, and Helbram in rapid succession while shielding the nearby townsfolk from collateral damage, albeit with grievous injuries that incapacitated her). Higher with Heavy Metal (While inexperienced with Heavy Metal, she could withstand multiple punches from Matrona, though she was eventually knocked out of the form) | At least City level, likely higher. Higher with Heavy metal | At least Large Mountain level, possibly higher (Took a blow from Escanor). Higher with Heavy Metal (Even while shrunken, she could block an attack from Chandler) Stamina: Large. She needed to be confronted with three Great Holy Knight class characters to be subdued while trying to protect the local populace from their attacks, managed to remain conscious despite being impaled through the torso and under constant fire by Dreyfus, Gilthunder, and Helbram Range: Extended melee range due to size | Several dozen meters melee range, hundreds of meters with Creation Standard Equipment: Her Sacred Treasure; Gideon, a war hammer designed for the Giants' Clan. It is made of a material that is stronger than steel and weighs approximately 2200 pounds. It is able to draw out the full capability of her ability, Creation. Intelligence: Diane is an immensely skilled fighter, matching Meliodas blow for blow in hand-to-hand combat and forcing Helbram to retreat with a single use of Mother Catastrophe, with Hendrickson screaming at the latter to run from the devastation. She also has a deep link with nature even by her race's standards, allowing her to manipulate massive amounts of earth with ease, fighting on a scale surpassing almost every other character in the series. Weaknesses: Her Heavy Metal form can be turned to liquid by high temperatures. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities Creation (創造, Sōzō): This ability, which is exclusive to members of the Giant Clan who have a deep connection with nature, this power enables Diane to raise the ground in the form of towers, to bend iron as if "it is made of toffee", and, by making certain hand symbols, to also turn minerals in the ground into sand. The wielder is also able to turn their body into metal, thus increasing their mass and enabling them to use the resulting increased gravitational force in attacks. * Sand Whirl (砂の渦, Suna no Uzu): After performing some hand signs, Diane touches the ground with her knuckles, converting it into sand. The whirling sands then pull down her opponent, burying them. File:Diane's Sand Whirl.png File:Diane's Sand Whirl 2.png * Heavy Metal (重金属, Jūkinzoku): Diane hardens her body into metal, which increases her weight and defensive capabilities. File:Diane's Heavy Metal.png File:Diane's Heavy Metal 2.png * Mother Catastrophe (大地の怒号, Daichi no Dogō): The earth is torn apart with a single strike of Diane's sacred treasure, Gideon. The debris, from the strike, is launched high into the air and gathered to form a massive mountain like structure that falls towards the ground and crushes anything caught in it's wake. This technique was powerful enough to cause the destruction of an entire town. File:Diane's Mother Catastrophe.png File:Diane's Mother Catastrophe 2.png File:Diane's Mother Catastrophe 3.png File:Diane's Mother Catastrophe 4.png File:Diane's Mother Catastrophe 5.png * Ground Gladius (大地の剛剣, Daichi no Gōken): Gideon is slammed into the ground, raising the earth up into a sharp, gigantic spire with the appearance of a blade. The attack instantly dispelled the combined technique Dragon Castle, and was so large it could be seen from across the capital. * Double Hammer (双拳, Sōken): As she is spinning Gideon behind her back, Diane summons two stone fists from the ground on both sides of her opponent. She then performs a hand sign to crush the target between them. * Rising Meteor (昇天隕石, Shōten Inseki): Diane raises Gideon high above her head, erecting an enormous star-shaped pillar from below her opponent. The pillar hits the target at an incredible speed, the force of which traps them against the pillar as it extends toward the sky. * Rush Rock (千の礫, Sen no Tsubute): Diane uses her power to raise a number of jagged rocks from the ground. These rocks are then rapidly fired at her opponent. File:Diane's Rush Rock.jpg|What goes up File:Diane's Rush Rock 2.jpg|Must come down * Fillet and Loin ( 双子の巨像, Futago no Kyozō; literally meaning "Twin Colossi"): After performing multiple hand signs, Diane summons a pair of golems, Fillet and Loin, to pummel her enemy. File:Diane's Fillet and Loin.png File:Diane's Fillet and Loin 2.png * Friends (土人形, Tsuchi Ningyō; literally meaning "Earth Doll"): Diane creates golems in the likenesses of Hawk, Elizabeth Liones, Meliodas, Matrona, and King, although some details are wrong. Because of her emotional connection to the originals, these golems are more complete and stronger than Fillet and Loin. File:Diane's Friends.png|Diane creates File:Diane's Friends 2.png|A group of golems based on her friends File:Diane's Friends 3.png|Each one of them File:Diane's Friends 4.png|Bearing monstrous File:Diane's Friends 5.png|Strength File:Diane's Friends 6.png|Of which King's golem is the strongest *'Crazy Rush'「乱撃衝クレイジーラッシュ Ran Gekishō (Kureijī Rasshu)」: Diane summons an array of massive earthen fists to pummel her target. *'Queen Embrace'「女王の抱擁クイーンエンブレス Joō no Hōyō (Kuīn Enburesu): Diane summons a giant wave of Earth, much larger than even Albions, that she can ride over her enemies. Key: Without Gideon | With Gideon | With Friends | After Drole's Training | After Dolor Dance Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) Erza's profile (Note: Speed was equalized and solid 7-B versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Giants Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Sand Users Category:Protagonists Category:Dancers Category:Hero Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Good Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tier 7